La compétition des Drabbles
by Gennaria et Cie
Summary: Voilà mes 7 drabbles que j'ai écris pour la compétition du même nom. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. À chaque semaine, je vais en rajouter et pour ceux qui se le demandent, c'est fait exprès si c'est mis comme un cross-over entre Harry Potter et Naruto. J'ai vu une autre participante le faire, alors j'ai déduit que c'était une manière de faire.
1. Rey: Extrait de la Balance dans la Force

Extrait de la fanfiction intitulée « la balance dans la Force »

Soudain, ils sentirent la Force autour d'eux encore plus intensément, comme si elle les suppliait de faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours. Alors, mus par une envie qu'il ne comprenait pas la provenance, Kylo se rapprocha davantage du visage de Rey en posant sa main sur sa joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord, Rey sursauta à son contact, mais se sentit bien vite envahir par le sentiment d'extase provoqué par la Force, bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison. Pour rajouter plus de magie à cette scène, le soleil se coucha derrière eux et les emplis de sa lumière.

Enivré par la saveur des lèvres de Rey, il glissa ses mains vers sa taille alors qu'elle mit ses propres mains sur la nuque du jeune homme pour le ramener plus près de ses lèvres. Au moment où le baiser allait devenir beaucoup plus intense - dans le genre que s'il y avait un lit sur le balcon, ils le feraient sans hésiter – le communicateur installé sur la ceinture de la jeune femme se mit à grésiller et on entendit la voix de Finn.

185 mots.


	2. Emma Carstairs : Le rêve

Le Rêve

Emma ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, à l'Institut. En effet, tout autour de la jeune chasseuse d'ombre était vaporeux et onirique. L'atmosphère était calme. Donc, c'est un rêve, se dit-elle. Pas si heureux que ça, on dirait.

Devant elle se trouvait Julian, son parabataï, son meilleur ami et depuis tout récemment, son amant secret. Pourtant, cela lui était impossible de vivre au grand jour son amour, car dans le monde des chasseurs d'ombres, tomber amoureux de son parabataï était un des crimes les plus graves.

En le voyant, les mots sortirent tous seuls de la bouche d'Emma, envahie par la honte et la tristesse :

— Je suis tellement désolée, Julian, commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ce que je fais avec ton frère est juste un stratagème pour éviter que l'Enclave nous tombe dessus. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

— Je te pardonne, Emma, répondit tout simplement le Julian du rêve en lui caressant la joue tout en écrasant les larmes qui restaient avec son pouce.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il colla ses lèvres sur celles de sa parabataï qui répondit sur-le-champ, consciente qu'elle ne l'embrasserait peut-être plus jamais.

197 mots.


	3. Wendy: Le Bisou

Le Bisou

Wendy sortit du bâtiment de la guide pour aller chercher Romeo, car elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ils étaient revenus de missions tous les deux la veille et la jeune fille n'était toujours pas allée lui parler depuis.

Elle le trouva dans la clairière près de Fairy Hills en train de s'entraîner en lançant des tombes de feu de différentes couleurs un peu partout autour de lui. La jeune fée s'avança tranquillement, les bras tendus vers le bas.

— Hey, Romeo-kun?

— Hein, qui est-ce qui me parle? lança le jeune mage en exécutant une acrobatie avec cette fois-ci, des flammes bleu foncé avant de se tourner vers la jeune fée. Salut, Wendy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je suis venue pour te remercier, répondit la jeune mage en lui souriant sincèrement. Tu sais, pour ce que tu as fait hier. Tu m'as sauvé pendant qu'on combattait le monstre.

Wendy s'approcha davantage de Romeo et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour déposer un petit bisou sur la joue. Le pauvre garçon se mit à rougir aussitôt.

— Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, pensa Romeo en panique. Mais dis quelque chose bon sang!

— De rien, Wendy…

193 mots.


	4. Meliodas: Discussion à Camelot

Alerte au Spoiler!

Discussion à Camelot

Elizabeth leva la tête de ses genoux et croisa le regard de Meliodas, désormais noir et sans expression. Elle prit une bonne inspiration et lui demanda :

— Mais pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Il détourna les yeux et resta silencieux, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Tu crois vraiment que devenir le roi des démons est la seule solution que nous ayons ?

Meliodas soupira bruyamment, gardant toujours le silence, ne voulant pas revenir sur le sujet.

— As-tu encore des sentiments pour moi ? À moins que le démon que tu es maintenant les ait complètement refoulés.

Le jeune démon se leva précipitamment pour se placer droit devant elle, son regard glacial dans le sien. La jeune femme pensa alors qu'il allait s'énerver, puisqu'elle y était allée fort. Elizabeth s'en rendit compte à l'instant.

Pourtant, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la jeune déesse des siennes. Le baiser devint aussitôt passionné. Elizabeth porta ses mains dans les cheveux de Meliodas et ce dernier agrippa ses hanches.

— Cela répond à ta question… murmura Meliodas avant de plaquer ses lèvres à nouveau sur celles d'Élisabeth, qui tomba sur le divan sur lequel elle était assise, poussée par les mains de son démon.

200 mots.


	5. Roman: C'est trop tôt

C'est trop tôt

— Je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois. Pour assurer ta sécurité. Pour que tu restes en vie.

— Et comme je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois, j'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je sais me défendre, je suis la fille du shérif, quand même.

— Bien sûr que si, tentais-je de la convaincre. Il y a des Atrians qui te tueraient sans hésiter s'il en avait l'occasion.

Je pose alors mes mains sur ses joues et je décide de tout lui dire. De lui avouer mes sentiments.

— Et chaque jour, je suis là à me battre pour m'assurer que cela ne puisse jamais arriver. Je sais pas combien de temps ce combat va durer, mais je peux pas te demander t'attendre une victoire qui arrivera jamais, murmurais-je presque en lui caressant la joue avec mon pouce. Je décrocherais des planètes pour être avec toi… Mais là, c'est trop tôt.

Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai beau lui avouer mes sentiments, de manière indirecte merci, on ne pourrait pas être ensemble pour autant. Effectivement, c'est trop tôt pour envisager une relation durable. Je sens alors que le pincement dans mon cœur me fait encore plus mal que tout à l'heure.

196 mots.


	6. Lucina : Questionnements

Questionnements

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle de réunion du château de Chrom, Lucina regarda derrière son épaule, ayant entendu des brins de conversations. La guerrière se repositionna et observa justement son père et son meilleur ami, Robin en train d'élaborer un plan pour leur prochaine mission.

Lucina observa Robin avec plus de détails. Comme elle aimait ses cheveux couleur argent, ainsi que sa carrure…

— Un instant, se dit Lucina à elle-même. Est-ce que je suis en train de le trouver de mon goût ? Mais je ne peux en aucun cas être amoureuse de Robin. Il est le meilleur ami de mon père. Sans compter que je viens du futur. Ça serait insensé.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes et remarqua que le garçon de ses pensées la regardait à ce moment-là.

— Tout va bien, Lucina ? lui demanda Chrom, en voyant les joues de sa fille devenir rouge pivoine.

— Ou... oui. Je vais aller dormir un peu.

Lucina quitta alors la salle de réunion. Avant de franchir le bas de la porte, elle regarda encore une fois Robin par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier lui sourit, ignorant que Lucina pensait à lui il y a quelques secondes.

201 mots.


	7. Takeru: All You Wanted was somebody

All you wanted was somebody who cares

Laurence commence à chanter sa première chanson et je sens alors ma tête tourner un peu. C'est pas le fait qu'elle chante bien qui me met dans cet état. Je l'ai déjà entendu chanter, puisque j'étais son coach personnel. Non, ce qui me met dans cet état, c'est la chanson qu'elle chante. Les paroles de la chanson plus exactement.

« I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares »

Ces paroles reflètent exactement comment j'étais pendant toutes ses années, alourdi par le poids de tous ces reproches que l'on me faisait à cause de l'accident.

« All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah »

Je sens alors une vague de chaleur envahir ma poitrine. Maintenant, je sais.

Laurence a compris que tout ce que je voulais c'était quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi.

201 mots.


	8. Roxas : Le manoir abandonné

Le manoir abandonné

Je m'avance alors devant la grille du manoir abandonné de la cité du crépuscule. Mais l'est-il vraiment? Je me le demande.

— Hé, Roxas! s'exclame une voix dans mon dos en me faisant sursauter au passage.

Je me tourne donc et je vois Pence qui me lance alors qu'on avait prévu d'aller à cette maison que demain.

Apparament, j'y suis allé quand même ce soir, car j'ignore pourquoi, mais cette maison m'intrigue bien plus que les autres mystères de la cité. Pence s'avance à mes côtés et nous observons la bâtisse ensemble.

— C'est vraiment trop bizarre comme endroit, lâche mon ami comme s'il en avait peur ou quelque chose du genre.

— Tu trouves? lui demandais-je, n'étant pas trop convaincu.

— Seifer et sa bande devaient nous aider

— Seifer?

Le type qui se la ramène toujours avec ses deux acolytes ? Ouin… je préfère me passer de leur aide.

— Hayner lui a demandé.

Quoique si Hayner lui a demandé, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison. J'y peux rien, Hayner est notre chef. Je dois respecter ses décisions. Il reste que je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Seifer. Alors, je change rapidement de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur cette maison ?

Pence se tourne vers voir et m'explique la légende en lien avec le manoir. On raconterait qu'une fille apparaîtrait à la fenêtre du premier étage, alors que personne n'habite-là depuis des années.

Je regarde à nouveau la maison, l'air pensif. Serait-ce le fantôme d'une jeune fille hantant les lieux que ces gens auraient vu ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça le cas. J'inspecte alors attentivement la fenêtre du premier étage que j'arrive à percevoir à travers de la grille. J'y aperçois alors une jeune fille blonde habillée d'une courte robe blanche.

Soudain, tout autour de moi s'évanouit tout d'un coup et je vois que du blanc.

XXX

J'ouvre alors les yeux et je remarque que je suis dans une pièce toute blanche avec beaucoup de dessins. Certains sont accrochés au mur. D'autres jonchent le sol.

Mais je suis où, bordel? I peine une minute, j'ai vu la fille qui me regardait et ensuite, je me retrouve ici…

Je vois alors une grande fenêtre et c'est alors que je la reconnais. C'est la fameuse fenêtre du premier étage. Quoi, je suis dans le manoir en ce moment et je n'ai aucune idée comment j'ai fait pour y entrer ? Et où est Pence, dans tout ça ?

La tête pleine de questions, je décide d'observer les dessins sur le mur devant moi. Soudain, une esquisse attire mon attention.

— Roxas…

Attendez, je connais cette voix… Je l'ai entendu dans mes rêves.

— Naminé?


	9. Adrien Agreste : La magie des glaces

La magie des glaces

Adrien était particulièrement excité aujourd'hui. Son père lui avait enfin permis d'aller prendre une glace avec ses amis, Nino, Alya et Marinette. Il avait été quand même déçu de ne pas pouvoir y aller la dernière fois, malgré toute l'histoire avec Ladybug plus tard dans la journée. Adrien s'en était voulu d'avoir fait ça à Marinette, se disant qu'elle a dû se sentir comme la troisième roue de la charrette ou plutôt la cinquième dans ce cas-là avec Nino/Alya et Ivan/Mylène. Elle était une amie précieuse pour Adrien, alors il était normal, selon lui, de se sentir mal pour ça.

Maintenant, il va pouvoir lui tenir compagnie pendant que Nino et Alya mangeront leur glace en amoureux. Alors qu'il se rendait au point de rendez-vous, Adrien remarqua son amie Marinette qui le regardait arriver. Le garçon lui envoya la main.

— Bonjour, Marinette. Ça va bien ? déclara-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

— Bonjour, Adrien, lui sourit la jeune fille. Oui et toi ?

— Comme toujours.

— Hey, salut, les potes, lança la voix de Nino qui provenait de derrière Marinette.

Adrien lui envoya la main pendant que la jeune fille se tourna pour accueillir sa meilleure amie par une petite bise amicale.

— Alors, on y va ? demanda Nino avec entrain.

— Oui, allons-y, répondit Marinette sur le même ton.

Contrairement à Ivan et Mylène qui ont pris trois heures à trouver André, cela a pris une demi-heure pour nos quatre amis. Le glacier sur trouvait juste devant la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame. Dès qu'ils l'ont repéré, ils coururent vers André et se placèrent en file: Alya et Nina en premier et les deux autres en arrière.

— Ah vous revoilà vous deux ! s'exclama André en reconnaissant Alya et Nino. Alya et Nino, je vous donne ça toute de suite : citron/banane/passion. Parfait pour la journaliste et son réalisateur.

— Awn, vous êtres trop chou, s'exclama Marinette, ayant entendu les petits surnoms d'André.

Parlant d'André, il se tourna vers Adrien et Marinette pour les saluer.

— Oh, la jolie Marinette, tu as décidé d'amener un ami ?

— Oui, c'est ça, affirma la jeune fille.

— Tu es déjà passé me voir, il me semble, Adrien Agreste.

— Oui, une fois, répondit le garçon en se souvenant qu'André lui avait fait une glace qui représentait Ladybug, ça il en était sûr.

— Bon, je vous donne ce que je vous ai donné à ce moment-là. Commençons par toi, Marinette.

À ce moment-là, le glacier commença à chantonner pendant qu'il prépare la glace de Marinette.

— Cerise rouge comme sa bouche et menthe verte pour ses yeux. Et voilà ta glace, Marinette.

— Merci, André.

— J'y pense. Des yeux verts, il y a Adrien, s'exclama Nino.

— Ne saute pas aux conclusions trop vite, Nino, le raisonna Adrien. Il y a probablement d'autres garçons aux yeux verts à Paris.

— En effet, mon garçon. Voilà pour toi : Fraise aux éclats de chocolat noir, la mûre pour sa chevelure, myrtille pour ses yeux d'azur.

Adrien le remercia chaleureusement et le groupe alla se prendre une table de pique-nique pour déguster leur glace. Réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de serviette de table, Alya et Nino s'éloignèrent de la table pour aller en chercher.

Soudain, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien et lui demanda de manière perspicace :

— Ta glace, elle ne représenterait pas Ladybug par hasard ?

— C'est si évident que ça ? rougit Adrien, en passant une main derrière sa tête.

— C'est donc Ladybug que tu aimes, réalisa Marinette, qui savait maintenant quelle fille Adrien était amoureux.

— Oui, c'est ça. Et toi, tu n'aimerais pas un garçon aux yeux verts que je ne connais pas ?

Marinette baissa la tête en regardant ailleurs.

— Si, si, tu le connais. Très bien même.

— Attends, tu connais mon cousin, Félix ? réalisa Adrien.

— Euh, non, je ne savais même pas que tu avais un cousin, répondit la jeune fille, confuse.

— Vas-tu me dire qui tu aimes, Marinette… demanda Adrien au même moment où le petit couple revenait vers eux.

J'y pense… se dit le garçon. Le garçon qu'elle aime ne peut en aucun cas être Luka.

Ce dernier ayant les yeux bleus, il ne correspondait pas à la description faite par André. Adrien aurait-il une chance avec Marinette si ça ne se concrétise pas avec sa Ladybug ?

700 mots


End file.
